New Amsterdam
|starring = Ryan Eggold Janet Montgomery Freema Agyeman Jocko Sims Anupam Kher Tyler Labine |country = United States |network = NBC |company = Mount Moriah Pico Creek Productions Universal Television |seasons = 2 |episodes = 29 |premiere = September 25, 2018 |finale = Present }}New Amsterdam is an American medical drama television series created by David Schulner and Peter Horton that premiered on September 25, 2018 on NBC. Season 2 currently airs on Tuesdays at 10PM.https://twitter.com/nbc/status/996027572327624704 The series is based on the memoir Twelve Patients: Life and Death at Bellevue Hospital by Dr. Eric Manheimer about his 15 years as medical director at the hospital. Synopsis Inspired by Bellevue, the oldest public hospital in America, this unique medical drama follows the brilliant and charming Dr. Max Goodwin, the institution’s newest medical director who sets out to tear up the bureaucracy and provide exceptional care. How can he help? Well, the doctors and staff have heard this before. Not taking “no” for an answer, Dr. Goodwin must disrupt the status quo and prove he will stop at nothing to breathe new life into this understaffed, underfunded and underappreciated hospital — the only one in the world capable of treating Ebola patients, prisoners from Rikers and the President of the United States under one roof — and return it to the glory that put it on the map. Cast Starring *Ryan Eggold as Dr. Max Goodwin *Janet Montgomery as Dr. Lauren Bloom *Freema Agyeman as Dr. Helen Sharpe *Jocko Sims as Dr. Floyd Reynolds *Tyler Labine as Dr. Iggy Frome *Anupam Kher as Dr. Vijay Kapoor Episodes Production Development On September 25, 2017, it was announced that NBC had given the production, then titled Bellevue, a put pilot commitment. The pilot was written by David Schulner who was also set to executive produce alongside Peter Horton. Eric Manheimer, the former medical director at New York City’s Bellevue Hospital, was expected to serve as a producer. Production companies involved with the pilot were slated to consist of Universal Television. On January 12, 2018, it was reported that NBC had given the production an official pilot order. It was further reported that Horton was expected to direct the pilot episode. On May 4, 2018, it was announced that NBC had given the production a series order.New Amsterdam - Medical Drama Starring Ryan Eggold Ordered to Series by NBC - SpoilerTV It was also reported that Pico Creek Productions and Mount Moriah Productions would serve as additional production companies. A few days later, it was announced that the series would premiere in the fall of 2018 and air on Tuesdays at 10 p.m. On June 19, 2018, it was announced that the series would officially premiere on September 25, 2018.NBC Announces Fall 2018 Premiere Dates - SpoilerTV On October 10, 2018, it was announced that NBC had ordered an additional nine episodes of the series, bringing the first season total up to twenty-two episodes. On February 4, 2019, it was announced during the Television Critics Association's annual winter press tour that the series had been renewed for a second season. On January 11, 2020, NBC renewed New Amsterdam for a third, fourth, and fifth season. Casting In February 2018, it was announced that Freema Agyeman, Anupam Kher, Janet Montgomery, and Tyler Labine had been cast in lead roles in the pilot. In March 2018, it was reported that Ryan Eggold and Jocko Sims had also joined the main cast. On September 26, 2018, it was announced that Margot Bingham had joined the cast in a recurring role. On November 6, 2018, it was reported that Sendhil Ramamurthy had been cast in a recurring role. Reception Critical response The series has been met with a mixed to negative response from critics upon its premiere. On the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds a 31% approval rating with an average rating of 5.74 out of 10 based on 29 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Overcrowded, overwrought, and overly familiar, New Amsterdam plays more like an exquisite corpse of pre-existing shows than a breakthrough for the genre – though that may be enough for medical drama devotees." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the series a score of 47 out of 100 based on 14 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Ratings Based on average total viewers per episode of New Amsterdam on NBC: Home media The first season will be released in Region 1, via Amazon's Manufacture on Demand (MOD) service, on August 13, 2019. The first season titled "New Amsterdam: Season One" was released in Australia (Region 4) on 14 August 2019. Region 2 (UK) was released on 19 November 2019.91 The region 2 released is a 5-Disc Set and the Region 4 release is a 6-Disc Set. Trivia *The series was originally supposed to be called "Bellevue" after the hospital the series is based upon itself, however the title of the series was to New Amsterdam.NBC Nabs ‘Bellevue’ Medical Drama From David Schulner & Peter Horton As Put Pilot - Deadline **The series is produced by Dr. Eric Manheimer, MD, the former medical director at New York City’s Bellevue Hospital. *The slogan for the show was changed from "How can I help?" to "Break the rules. Heal the system." *NBC originally picked up the series for an initial 13 episodes. On October 10, 2018, Deadline announced that NBC had ordered 9 additional episodes, bringing it's total to 22 in it's first season."‘New Amsterdam’ Gets Back 9 Order At NBC" - Deadline *A lot of the names of the main characters have been changed since their character names were originally announced before the series aired. Lauren Bloom for example was called Laura, Helen Sharpe was originally called Hana, Floyd Reynolds originally had the last name Pearson, Vijay Kapoor was originally called Anil. Multimedia Gallery New Amsterdam Logo.jpg|Logo Title Card.png|Title card 1Poster.png 1Poster1.png 1Poster3.png 1CastPoster1.png 1CastPoster2.png 1CastPoster3.png 1CastPoster4.png 1CastPoster5.png 1CastPoster6.png 1CastPoster7.png 1CastPoster8.png 1CastPoster9.png 1CastPoster10.png 1CastPoster11.png 1CastPoster12.png 1CastPoster13.png 1CastPoster14.png 1CastPoster15.png 1CastPoster16.png Videos New Amsterdam (NBC) Trailer HD - Ryan Eggold medical drama series New Amsterdam (NBC) "Change the System" Promo HD - Ryan Eggold medical drama series New Amsterdam Promo New Amsterdam (NBC) "Saving Medicine" Promo HD - Ryan Eggold medical drama series New Amsterdam (NBC) "Inspired by a True Story" Promo HD - Ryan Eggold medical drama series New Amsterdam (NBC) First Look Preview HD - Ryan Eggold medical drama series New Amsterdam - A Real Life David-and-Goliath Story (Digital Exclusive) References External links * Official website: NBC.com/New-Amsterdam * New Amsterdam on Television Fandom * New Amsterdam on Wikipedia de:New Amsterdam Category:Browse